


lovesick

by moonbuns



Series: little stars ⋆⋆ [2]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, god this is so mushy i am sorry, mostly just comfort i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbuns/pseuds/moonbuns
Summary: The antidote for bad dreams is kisses. Lots and lots of kisses.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Series: little stars ⋆⋆ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924675
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55
Collections: Challenge #5 - Lullabies and Dreams





	lovesick

The room is dark when Seungwoo’s eyes open, a gasp caught in his throat. He coughs, fighting off a rush of adrenaline that’s almost painful, his heart quivering in his chest as he fully wakes up. He can’t remember the dream, but the fear that it left is not so easily forgotten. He reaches out to his side, feeling for the warm body beside him, but comes up empty. He pinches himself; another nightmare? But then he hears a distant _ding!_ that makes him jump before falling back into the sheets, embarrassed.

Seungwoo has nightmares. He can’t remember a time when he didn’t. Some nights are easier than others, and in general it’s gotten better over time, but he’ll never get used to it.

He slips out of the bedroom and to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes as he adjusts to the light pouring out into the hall.

“Did I wake you,” Seungyoun murmurs when he sees him in the doorway, already pouting apologetically. 

“Why are you up?” Seungwoo asks instead of responding. He gravitates naturally towards the other, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his shoulder.

Seungyoun takes a heated mug out of the microwave, cupping it carefully. “I’m having tea,” he says, like it’s an appropriate explanation for being awake at nearly four in the morning.

“We have a kettle,” Seungwoo mumbles, muffled into the soft collar of Seungyoun’s sweater. “Why are you using the microwave?”

“I thought the whistling might wake you.”

“And the microwave is quieter?”

“I was going to stop it before it beeped!”

Seungwoo lifts his head and nuzzles his cheek just beneath Seungyoun’s jaw, smiling at the noise of surprise he makes in return. “But you didn’t.”

“But I was _going to_ — stop, that tickles!”

He leaves a lasting kiss to Seungyoun’s chin and lets go of him, but the other drags him back before he can even step away.

“Again?” he asks softly, tightening his grip on Seungwoo’s wrist. His eyes search Seungwoo’s face and they both know the answer without anyone speaking further. He tugs him towards the couch, patting his thighs when he sits.

Seungwoo doesn’t need to be told twice, curling up next to Seungyoun with his head in his lap. He lays on his side so he can face him, looking up and feeling comfort spread across his body as he finds him gazing at him affectionately. A hand begins to card through his hair and he closes his eyes to let himself enjoy the sensation.

“I’m sorry,” Seungyoun whispers. “I thought I’d be back in bed before you woke up.”

“It’s not your fault.”

Seungwoo hears him make a faint noise of disagreement, but he doesn’t push it. He listens quietly to his movements, one hand still passing through his hair, the other gripping his mug as he lifts it to take a sip. The two of them shift as Seungyoun leans forward to set it on the coffee table. Then, he gathers Seungwoo in his arms and drags him up to hold him like an oversized baby.

Seungwoo squirms, squeezed into the limited space of Seungyoun’s lap and arms. “What are you doing,” he asks, blinking at him. “You didn’t even finish your tea.”

“I don’t want it anymore,” Seungyoun answers, grinning. He bumps their noses together, peppering kisses all over Seungwoo’s face. “I'm going to have you instead.”

Seungwoo grimaces at him, but his cheeks are burning pink already. “Disgusting,” he mutters, trying to glare, but it’s hard when his husband is trying to kiss every available inch of him within reach.

“My baby is grumpy,” Seungyoun sings into his neck, tickling him with kisses. “Baby didn’t sleep and now he’s cranky.”

Seungwoo hides his face in Seungyoun’s shoulder again, pretending to grumble. But he cuddles closer, enjoying the feeling of being wrapped up, held in protective arms. He can already feel the anxiety from earlier fading away, the miserable cloud no match for the warmth that Seungyoun radiates.

Still trying to weasel his way in to give Seungwoo as many kisses as possible, Seungyoun sways the both of them from side to side enthusiastically.

“You’re giving me motion sickness,” he whines, wiggling.

“Hush,” Seungyoun says loudly, swaying him even harder. “You don’t even get motion sick. You, my friend, are _lovesick_.”

“Friend?” Seungwoo maneuvers himself so he can look Seungyoun in the face with narrowed eyes. 

Seungyoun smiles innocently, lifting Seungwoo’s left hand and holding it between them. He blushes immediately, curling his fingers into a fist as if that will hide his barren finger, adorned with only a ring-shaped tan.

“I forgot it after doing the dishes,” he mumbles. “You can’t be mad at me. You never do the dishes.” He leans in and kisses Seungyoun’s nose before he can respond, knowing exactly how to interrupt his train of thought. He gives him another one just because before curling back into him, nestling into the crook of his neck again.

“Should we go back to sleep?” Seungyoun asks after a few minutes, holding him tighter.

“I don’t think I can,” admits Seungwoo, apologetic. “You should though.”

“What if I sing to you?” He doesn’t wait for an answer, immediately bursting into song, much too loud to put anyone to sleep.

“Twinkle twinkle little—”

“Do _not_ —”

“— _star_ , how I wonder—”

“If you don’t stop, I’ll marry you again!”

Seungyoun squeezes him closer. “Is that a promise?”

“Are you stopping?” Seungwoo’s heart hums happily at his husband’s wide smile.

“We’ll need a second ring anyway if you leave the first lying around all the time.”

“We can’t get married again!”

“Why not?” Seungyoun puffs his chest out and comically deepens his voice. “I pronounce us husbands, again!” He grins. “Now kiss me.”

Hands rising to cup his face, Seungwoo obeys, kissing him lovingly as they dissolve into a fit of giggles over their silliness. Seungyoun’s kisses are known to cure anything, bad dreams included.

Seungwoo had nightmares. Now, he has Seungyoun.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my ryeonseung married agenda, i will never let anyone forget it (o˘◡˘o)
> 
> as always thank you for reading ♡ please leave a kudos or comment if you'd like!


End file.
